A rockstar's love
by Akurei.Tenshi23
Summary: Dark and Krad are competeing in a Battle of the bands. They were together and It's been a year since they've seen each other. Things are settled at the conest. or are they? Two shot KradXDark
1. Chapter 1

A Rock Star's love

A Rock Star's love

I do not own D N Angel. Sad as it is I don't. Plus if I did there would be some mad Dark and Krad love going on and the book's rating would go up. So yeah I don't own D N Angel or any of the songs.

Dedicated to: DeadRat309. Rock on!!

Warning: Yaoi (but awesome yaoi), Risa bashing, Alcohol, Risa kissing Dark

XXXXX

Dark Mousy stared at a half drinking can of beer. Normally the Kokuyoku didn't drink but he felt like getting drunk before the show.

"Dark! Please come out!" Cried Daisuke.

"NO! Not till it's time to go on!" Dark snapped. Maybe the fact that he had been drinking brought him in a bad mood.

"It's no use Dai." Dark heard Satoshi sigh. Stupid Creepy boy. Dark growled in his head. He turned out the voices of Daisuke and Satoshi.

"You have to leave him alone Niwa, he'll never get over him if you keep forcing him to." Satoshi sighed.

"I guess your right." Daisuke sighed. Satoshi smirked and pulled Daisuke's face towards his. He kissed him lightly and smiled.

"He'll be okay. Trust me for once." He said.

"Alright." Daisuke nodded. Dark could hear them of course but he acted like he didn't. It's all Satoshi's fault anyways. Dark thought. For brining him into my life. He closed his eyes and focused. Long blonde hair, glowing golden orbs, pale skin, rosy pink lips.

"Krad." Dark muttered under his breath. Even his name brought shivers down Dark's back. He closed his eyes and focused on how he had meet Krad.

XXX

"Wake up Dark!" Daisuke cried.

"I'm awake!" Dark growled as his head jerked up.

"You were snoring Dark." Satoshi pointed out.

"Oh shut up Creepy Boy!" Dark snapped. "Who the hell is next anyways?"

"Satoshi's curse." Daisuke told him.

"What?" Dark asked looking at Satoshi.

"I'm the tamer of a guy named Krad." Satoshi shrugged.

"Whatever." Dark muttered. A boy around Dark's age with long blonde hair, tied into a pony tail, golden eyes, pale skin, and light pink lips. If Dark wasn't convinced that being gay was good he was now.

"Okay Krad, you know what to do." Satoshi said. Krad picked up a bass guitar and started to play. After three minutes he stopped.

"WOW KRAD!" Daisuke exclaimed. "That was amazing.

"Very good Krad." Satoshi smirked.

"What Creepy Boy said." Dark agreed.

"So am I in or what?" Krad demanded.

"In." Daisuke nodded.

"In," Satoshi agreed.

"In," Dark agreed. "Welcome to Enmity."

XX

Dark sighed. Him and Krad seemed to hate each other for the longest time. But then Krad admitted that he liked Dark. Blushing like mad…wait Krad doesn't blush! Damn you author! They started dating for a while but something had happened.

XXXX

"Why won't you go out with me?!" Risa demanded cornering Dark into the wall even more.

"Look Risa, I'm just not into you." Dark said nicely.

"Why not?!" She huffed.

"I'm seeing someone."

"Who?!"

"Someone!"

"What's her name?!"

"_His_ name is Krad."

"WHAT?! YOUR DATING A GUY?!"

"Um…Yeah?"

"NO! I WILL NOT STAND FOR MY DARK TO BE GAY!" Risa huffed.

"What do you mean your Dark?" Dark asked. But before he could even say his name Risa jerked him down and was kissing him.

"Mousy?" A voice asked. Dark broke away from Risa and looked at Krad. If you took a first glance you'd think that Krad was about to cry. But no Krad doesn't smile or cry. But it did look like it.

"Krad! It isn't what you think!" Dark tried to explain. Krad shook his head and took off. Dark tried to go after him but was stopped when Risa said,

"Hmp He's not even cute." Dark slowly turned around and face Risa.

"Look you little brat! I've put up with you until this point! So shut up! Krad is way cutter then you'll ever be! So shut up and go DIE ALREADY!" Dark snapped. Then he turned and ran after Krad, who was nowhere to be seen.

XXXX

"Dark! Come out!" Daisuke cried pounding on the door.

"Is it time to go on?!" Dark Demanded.

"No But-"

"Then forget it!"

"Krad's here." Dark heard Satoshi say. Dark jumped off the couch and ran to the door.

"Where?!" He demanded.

"On stage." Satoshi said. Dark ran out the door, down the hallway, and to the side of the stage. Surely enough Krad was standing before everyone, Bass in hand, smirking at the crowd. Dark noticed that on the drums was Argentine, a piece of artwork created by the Hikari family, and on guitar was Saga Keiji, the creep who stalked Daisuke.

"Krad…" Dark muttered.

XXX

Krad smirked as he looked out into the crowd, part of him hopping to see Dark, the other part just wanting to please to crowd. He heard his name and looked to the side of the stage. Dark stood there looking at him. Anger that was built up in him from when he caught Risa and Dark kissing flared in his eyes. He turned back to the crowd and spoke into the microphone.

"Welcome everyone! We are Against All Hope! Are you ready to rock?" Krad demanded. The screams from the crowd he took as a yes. He nodded to the others and they started.

"_Just a normal day_

_Streets turn into graves_

_Traces have been removed_

_The search was disapproved_

_So cold the night_

_The weak ones lose the fight_

_Too many of them out there_

_No one seems to care_

_Lost and so alone _

_Born but never known_

_Left all on their own_

_Forgotten children_

_We'll never hear a name_

_They carry all the blame_

_Too young to break the chains _

_Forgotten children_

_They see, they feel, believe_

_Just like we do_

_They're laughing, and crying_

_Wanna live here_

_Like me and you"_

_Eyes without light_

_Too tired of good-byes_

_Never felt embraced_

_And frightened of every face_

_A life in disguise_

_Hope forever died_

_Lost and so alone_

_Born but never known_

_Left all on their own_

_Forgotten children_

_We'll never hear a name_

_They carry all the blame_

_Too young to break the chains_

_Forgotten children_

_They see, they feel, believe_

_Just like we do_

_The're laughing and crying_

_Wanna live here_

_Like me and you_

_It shouldn't really be that way_

_It shouldn't really be that way_

_We see, we feel, believe_

_Just like you _

_We're laughing and crying_

_Wanna live here_

_We see, we feel, believe_

_Just like you _

_We're laughing and crying_

_Wanna live here_

_Just like you"_

As they finished the crowd screamed.

"Hope you liked the warm up! This next song will blow your brains!" Krad yelled. Before the crowd could even yell again the song started.

"_I candy-coat and cover everything _

_but I'm still hiding underneath _

_It's been a long time, _

_It's been a long time _

_A thousand faces looking up at me _

_hands all pointing to the ceiling _

_Oh what a feeling _

_I've got friends in highly low places _

_I'm standing on post, and im posted up_

_cant afford to lose them _

_I've got friends and highly low places _

_I'll go inside when I wanna party _

_Grab a girl and dance (don't touch me) _

_Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh, _

_Why do I put myself in these situations _

_Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh, _

_I keep pushing myself even though _

_I can't take it at all, whoa _

_Girl, who taught you how to move like that? _

_at this pace you're at you're moving way too fast _

_I, I saw you from across the room _

_It's me vs. every guy _

_It's your choice, you choose _

_I've got friends in highly low places _

_it's been a long time it's been a long time _

_and maybe baby you can rise above the rest to meet me _

_Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh, _

_Why do I put myself in these situations _

_Whoa Whoa oh Whoa oh, _

_I keep pushing myself even though _

_I can't take it at all _

_Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh, _

_Why do I put myself in these situations _

_Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh, _

_I keep pushing myself even though _

_I can't take it at all, _

_You're worth, _

_losing my self esteem _

_Your clever words mean _

_nothing more to me than _

_than a line i heard in a movie _

_You're worth, _

_losing my losing my losing my self esteem _

_You're not worth, _

_putting myself in these situations _

_Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh, _

_Why do I put myself in these situations _

_Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh, _

_I keep pushing myself even though _

_I can't take it at all _

_Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh, _

_Why do I put myself in these situations _

_Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh, _

_I keep pushing myself even though _

_I can't take it at all"_

Krad took a breath and spoke into the microphone again.

"Okay everyone! Here's our last song before we head out and the next band comes out."

"_I can't hear you, you sound like static_

_I can't hear you my ears have had it bad_

_you sound like a..._

_Radio with the speakers blown_

_the treble high and the bass down low_

_down low_

_Tonight I'm drowning in my favorite records_

_trying to forget how every thread_

_reminds me of the nights I spent with you_

_They play the soundtrack to my falling tears_

_the soundtrack to this wasted year_

_and the sleeves hide scars better than I could ever do_

_So turn me up when you turn me on _

_when we hear hearts break we'll say they're playing our song_

_It sounds like a radio with the speakers blown_

_the kind of sound that you'll never know_

_treble high and the bass down low_

_woahoh woahoh_

_Radio with the speakers blown_

_the kind of sound that you'll never know_

_treble high and the bass down low_

_woahoh_

_The record plays to the beat of my heart_

_and my heart you know it plays like a metronome_

_if the record skips a beat my heart will too_

_It plays the soundtrack to my falling tears _

_the soundtrack to this wasted year_

_and the sleeves hide scars better than I could ever do_

_So turn me up when you turn me on _

_when we hear hearts break we'll say they're playing our song_

_It sounds like a radio with the speakers blown_

_the kind of sound that you'll never know_

_treble high and the bass down low_

_woahoh woahoh_

_Radio with the speakers blown_

_the kind of sound that you'll never know_

_treble high and the bass down low_

_woahoh_

_So I'll break these record you've always hated_

_I'm feeling so sick and medicated_

_aw come on why are you so nervous boy_

_my prescriptions read like ransom notes_

_and love letters you never wrote_

_help me feel like I'm not paranoid_

_I can't hear you, you sound like static_

_I can't hear you my ears have had it bad_

_it sounds like a..._

_Radio with the speakers blown_

_treble high and the bass down low_

_down low_

_It sounds like ã radio with the speakers blown_

_the kind of sound that you'll never know_

_treble high and the bass down low_

_woahoh woahoh_

_Radio with the speakers blown_

_the kind of sound that you'll never know_

_treble high and the bass down low_

_woahoh _

_treble high and the bass down low"_

Krad let the bass string out for a second longer then stopped the song.

"Thank you everyone! You've been great!" Krad smirked. The crowd screame loud and proud for them.

"Lets go guys." Krad sighed as they headed off the stage.

"Krad…" Dark started.

"Long time no see Mousy." Krad muttered.

"Can we talk?" Dark asked.

"Yeah…" Krad agreed. Dark took his wrist and lead the way. Krad winced slightly. Please don't let them reopen. He thought


	2. Chapter 2

A Rock Star's Love 2

I still don't own D N Angel. If I did well yeah….the world would explode…(Sweat drop)

Here's To DeadRat309!!

XXXXX

"What is it you want to talk about?" Krad demanded. As they reached an empty hallway.

"When you saw me and Risa. I didn't kiss her, she kissed me!" Dark explained. "You didn't have to leave! I would never do that to you!" Krad half way closed his eyes and looked at the floor. He had been so upset that he ran away practically. He didn't answer any of Dark's calls, letters, he had even locked Dark out when he found out were Krad was staying and threatened to call the cops. Finally he had decided to see if he felt pain. So he cut his wrist he felt pain alright. But then it stopped hurting when he was alone.

"Is that all?" Krad asked.

"Can't we get back together?" Dark asked.

"I'm not sure Mousy I ran for a reason…" Krad said.

"Oh…" was all Dark said.

"Good luck though." Krad weakly smiled. Yes he smiled! But it faded away quickly as Dark cursed the author for doing something that mean to him.

"Thanks." Dark thanked. Krad turned and walked away from Dark.

"Why did you say no if the answer is yes Krad?" Satoshi asked when Krad came close.

"It's none of your business Satoshi-sama." Krad snapped.

"Whatever Krad." Satoshi sighed. "We're next anyways."

"What do you mean?"

"Enmity is next to play."

"Is Mousy still the singer?"

"Yeah. He wrote a lot of new songs while you were gone."

"He did?"

"Yes Krad, he also had a special wall he punched when he didn't like the song he was writing." Satoshi smirked.

"Oh…" was all Krad could say.

"Well better go get Dark, we're up in a moment." Satoshi said as he passed Krad. After a moment Krad ran to the side of the stage. He saw that Dark's purple hair covered his eyes and his gaze seemed spacey.

"Okay everyone we're Enmity!" Dark called out. "This first song goes out to someone special to me. Hope they can hear it."

The song started and Dark opened his mouth to sing.

"_Here I go, Driving by your house_

_Might as well throw some rocks at your window_

_Yeah But you don't seem to care, or maybe your not there_

_Probably out with someone else tryin' to keep in on the down low_

_Just so you know_

_I'm not taking this so well_

_Since I've been alone_

_I've learned how to... _

_Cuss you out in Japanese_

_Organize my dvd's_

_Play solitaire again...and I_

_Hear that your doing fine_

_Smiling all the time_

_But you really rub it in...when you say you're over me_

_And you wanna be...just friends_

_Hey what about the promise that you made to me_

_That we'd always be together and you'd be there_

_Everyday I wake up_

_I found a box of notes you wrote_

_each one signed with x and o's_

_And P.S. - like I love you we're never gonna brake up _

_Just so you know_

_I'm not taking this so well_

_Now that I'm alone_

_I've had time to..._

_Cuss you out in Japanese_

_Organize my dvd's_

_Smash my sister's violin...and I_

_Hear that your doing fine_

_Smiling all the time_

_But you really rub it in...when you say you're over me_

_And you wanna be...just friends_

_Here I go again..._

_I really miss you now it's time to_

_Beg pretty please I'm_

_Pouring on the cheese_

_My heart may never mend_

_And I've punched holes in all my walls_

_Closed down all the malls_

_Smashed my sisters violin...and I_

_Hung our picture by the bed_

_You're still living in my head_

_At least I can pretend...that you're not over me_

_Cause I can't be...Just Friends"_

Dark sighed a bit and looked at the others. Satoshi playing the drums, Daisuke playing the guitar, Riku, Risa's twin, on the bass guitar, and Towa playing rhythm gutair. He nodded and they started on the next song.

"_You're gonna need a bodybag, _

_I'll break bones you didn't know you had._

_When I'm done there will be nothing left of you _

_for your friends to hold on to _

_when they find you cold and blue tonight, _

_face down in a parking lot._

_Next time around, think about what you say _

_before you run your mouth. _

_Cause you're all alone and you're nothing _

_without your friends now. _

_You can tell the pavement what you really said_

_but I already know. _

_You got another thing coming if you think you're walking home._

_This time I'm waiting here for you, you got nowhere to hide_

_You're gonna need a bodybag, _

_I'll break bones you didn't know you had. _

_When I'm done there will be nothing left of you _

_for your friends to hold on to _

_when they find you cold and blue tonight, _

_face down in a parking lot._

_Here's a question. _

_What do you do when you're all alone _

_and you have nowhere to run to, swear I'll find you._

_And this is what I'll do; I'll take it slow (I'll take it slow)_

_just to let you know that we're not playing, you're not walking home._

_This time I'm waiting here for you, you got nowhere to hide_

_You're gonna need a bodybag,_

_I'll break bones you didn't know you had. _

_When I'm done there will be nothing left of you_

_for your friends to hold on to _

_when they find you cold and blue tonight, _

_face down in a parking lot._

_Did you think that you had something to prove, _

_well you do yea, you do yea. _

_Did you think that you had nothing to lose, _

_well you do so you think you're walking home._

_This time I'm waiting here for you, you got nowhere to hide_

_You're gonna need a bodybag, _

_I'll break bones you didn't know you had. _

_When I'm done there will be nothing left of you _

_for your friends to hold on to _

_when they find you cold and blue tonight..._

_(Next time around, think about what you say _

_before you run your mouth. _

_Cause you're all alone and you're nothing _

_without your friends now)_

_You're gonna need a bodybag, _

_I'll break bones you didn't know you had._

_When I'm done there will be nothing left of you _

_for your friends to hold on to _

_when they find you cold and blue tonight, _

_face down in a parking lot"_

"Okay everyone Here's the last song. Then we're off and well you can see how much the next band sucks compared to us." Dark cried out. The crowd yelled and hollered.

"_I never said I'd lie and wait forever_

_If I died, we'd be together_

_I can't always just forget her_

_But she could try_

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever ever..._

_Ever..._

_Get the feeling that you're never_

_All alone and I remember now_

_At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies_

_She dies_

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

_Never coming home _

_Never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_

_For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me_

_If I fall_

_If I fall (down)_

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_

_For all the ghosts that are never gonna..."_

As soon as the last cord stopped the crowd yelled loud.

"Thank you! You guys have been a great audience. Enmity out!" Dark smirked. He turned and walked off the stage. He didn't notice Krad until he was pulled into a kiss.

"Don't wanna be just friends huh? Who said I wanted to be friends?" Krad demanded.

"Seemed that way till now." Dark smiled. He bent down towards his counter part and kissed him again.

"AW! Darkie! Kradie! Are you two back together?!" Towa demanded.

"Yes Town-Chan. We are." Krad smiled. Towa squealed for joy as Dark wrapped his arms around Krad's waist.

"Guess your worth all the pain." Krad whispered in Dark's ear. Just as Dark was about to as what the announcer yelled out,

"Against all Hope is this year's winner!"

"I'll be back." Krad said as he left to the stage.

"Well everyone, we're going to play one last song then we're gonna leave and not come back." Krad told the crowd.

"_So sweet I can hardly speak_

_Due to such trauma in my teeth_

_But your body language is telling me that you're worth the pain_

_So weak I can hardly keep_

_Shakey legs, holdin' up my feet_

_But your body language is telling me that I'm not to blame_

_Practice makes perfect_

_Practice makes perfect sense_

_I've become what a mother wouldn't want in a son_

_And I have done a few things I regret_

_But practice makes perfect_

_Practice makes perfect sense_

_To me._

_Wake up, the first light, hearing you calling out_

_For your criminal accord_

_Then you fled the scene upon being ripped free_

_Conversation insue_

_And I want to do so many things to you_

_Sit back, just sit_

_You insist go ahead_

_Sit back, just sit_

_Yeah, I swear I can feel it_

_Practice makes perfect_

_Practice makes perfect sense_

_I've become what a mother wouldn't want in a son_

_And I have done a few things I regret_

_I've become what a mother wouldn't want in a son_

_And I have done what a mother wouldn't want_

_What a mother wouldn't want in a son_

_Practice makes perfect_

_Practice makes perfect sense_

_Practice makes perfect_

_Practice makes perfect sense_

_I've become what a mother wouldn't want in a son_

_And I have done a few things I regret_

_I've become what a mother wouldn't want in a son_

_And I have done what a mother wouldn't want_

_What a mother wouldn't want in a son_

_Practice makes perfect_

_Practice makes perfect sense_

_Practice makes perfect_

_Practice makes perfect sense_

_To me."_

As soon as they finished Krad bounced off the stage and into Dark's arms.

"That was amazing." Dark smiled.

"Thanks." Krad thanked. Dark smiled then kissed Krad's pink lips. They were still kissing when Satoshi and Daisuke came by.

"Guys we have to say something." Satoshi said.

"What is it?" Dark asked breaking away from Krad.

"We're getting married!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Krad demanded.

"Yes. I asked Daisuke." Satoshi smiled.

"Well Creepy Boy, hurt Dai here and I'll kill you." Dark said.

"Hurt my Satoshi-Sama and I'll kill you Daisuke." Krad threatened.

"Alright." Satoshi and Daisuke said. Then they walked off.

"Who knew." Dark shrugged.

"Yeah…" Krad agreed. Dark picked Krad up and started to walk to the dressing rooms.

"Where are you taking me?!" Krad demanded.

"A place where we can have privacy." Dark grinned.

"Your not thinking?" Krad asked.

"Oh yes." Dark smiled evilly.

XXXXXXXXX

Thanks everyone for reading my two shot! Now here are the songs that they used:

Done by Enmity:

Just friends by Frickin A'

Body bag by Hit the lights

Ghost of you by My Chemical Romance

Songs done by Against All Hope:

Whoa oh! (Me vs. Everyone) By Forever the Sickest kids

Forgotten Children by Tokio Hotel

Speakers Blown by Hit the lights

Practice Makes Perfect by Cute is what we Aim for


End file.
